Evelynn
by Outlawqueenlover
Summary: Differnt Flynn and Eve one-shors, some will be short and some will be longer :D I just need something to kill the time we will wait until season 2!
1. Hockings

**Okay so bascially this is differnt one-shots that I write or recive from prompts.**

**This one is set of after the second episode, but before the third. For those of you who haven't seen the extended version of episode 1x02, there is a scene at the end where they are catched in Buckingham Palace and it happens to be Eve's old colleges, so I decided to write something from that.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

Eve looked at the door waiting inpatently for Flynn to enter. He had called saying he'd come back for something to help him find the library. She wasn't sure what, but she didn't really care, she was just excited to see him. They hadn't talked since she had kissed him when he left.

"Eve?" A voice said behind her. Startled she took her gun up turning around to find herself pointing it at Flynn. As soon as she realized it was him she putted it back in her pocket.

"Why the hell didn't you use the front door? I could have shot you for god sake!" Eve yelled at Flynn irritated over the fact that he never did anything normal.

"Why would I do that? It would be a waste of time, when I can use the portal," Of course it would. Eve mumbled to her self followed by a sigh.

"So how is it going? Did you find the library yet?" Eve asked as Flynn started to move around looking for something.

"No, but I am still looking," He said walking up the stairs to the books. Eve following him.

"Well, what are we looking for?" She asked curiously, debating whether to help or not. The sooner he found what he was looking for the sooner he'd be out of there again. And she did miss him very much.

"A book," He said looking in the shelters. It felt a lot like the first time they did that. When she had arrived at the library for the first time.

"Well that narrows it down, what kind of book? What does it look like? What is it called?" She asked, but Flynn didn't answer. "Are you ignoring me?" She asked annoyed.

"No, I have just told you, I work better alone," He said stopping at a book taking it out. "That's it!" He exclaimed.

"You don't, we are a team," She said putting a arm out so he wouldn't pass by her. "You got the crown from Lama and I got us out of trouble with the agents," She said and Flynn seemed to stop.

"Yes and how did you manage to do that?" Flynn asked curiously. "Surely they didn't just trust that it was a mission," He continued.

"Actually they kind of did. Though I did have to promise my partner a date, which I'm very glad I just remembered," She said. She had completely forgoten about it, and if she had stodd him up, she sure would be in trouble. Although she was sure she intimidated Hockings more than their boss did.

"Your partner? A date?" Flynn asked surprised. Eve arched an eyebrow.

"Yes you know where two people go out with each other, eat dinner, go ice skating, go to the movies? You know the ones that almoust always ends up with a kiss before saying goodbye," She said, had he never heard of a date?

"Kiss?" He asked confused. And this time Eve was sure there had to be something wrong, if he didn't know what a kiss was.

"Yes you know, the one I gave you before you left," She said.

"I know what a kiss and a date is. I just I don't understand why he wanted to ask _you _out on a date." He said. Eve's jaw drew open when he said it. What the hell did he mean by that?

"Excuse me?" She said. Flynn's eyes grew big when he realized how bad what he had said sounded.

"Of course not like that," He said. "What i meant was…." He didn't know how to put it in a right way. "Why he would date you," He stopped again when he realized it was wrong to. "No not why would he date you, it's just that your," She cut him off…

"What I'm not good enough to date him?" She asked.

"No you are definitely good enough to date him, that's not what I meant, just that I am surprised you said yes." He said.

"So that we wouldn't go to jail of course," She said.

"Yes I know, I just… Does he have feelings for you?" He asked and finally she catched on on what was wrong with him.

"You are jealous," She observed. He didn't answer and that was answer enough for her. "Well I don't know if he has feelings for me or not, apart from being his partner I don't know him very well," She said.

"Okay," Flynn said clearing his throat. "Well I found the book, so I should probably go. You know finding the library and stuff," Eve nodded and moved her arm so he could walk past her. He nodded to and gave her a last look ready to go.

Eve stood for a while thinking. It was probably a bad idea to leave things like that when he was going out to find a magical library and she was going to take care of 3 LIT's. They could both get killed before they even got to talk again. But when she came back to herself minutes had passed and he was probably already gone. She walked down the stairs sighing. The library was annoyingly quiet today.

"Well I'm gonna go now," Flynn said behind her. She turned around and looked as he put his jacket on. She was surprised that he was even still here.

"Flynn before you do." She took a breath. "Just in case you were wondering, I don't have any kind of feelings for Hockings, I'm only going out with him because I don't want us to go to jail or have to explain that magic is real and what we were really doing at Buckingham Palace" She said and gave him a small smile. He nodded.

"I should really go," He said. "Have a nice date," He said genuinely. He didn't sound jealous nor mad, just honest.

"Thank you," she said. Well that was better than the way they left it before, but it still didn't feel right. She sat down at the end of the table watching him walk away. Until he stopped.

"Flynn," Was the only thing she got to say before Flynn turned around and walked over to her crashing his lips on hers. At first she was a bit taken aback, but it only took her a second to return the kiss.

"Just in case you were wondering," He said using her own words against her. Eve smiled watching Flynn walk away.

"Come back alive librarian," She said as Flynn disappeared through the portal. "Come back to me," She whispered and returned to her work, for the hundredth time cleaning his desk up.

* * *

**Thank you for reading, please let me know what ya think. If you have any promps please tell me so I can do them.**

**Thank you agian!  
**


	2. Charlene

Eve looked at the clock for the hundredth time. Flynn was already 20 minutes late and when he got back he still had to change and she knew they'd never make it in time with traffic. And Charlene would kill them if they were even a minute late. Eve had never really feared anyone ever, not even the terrorists with bombs, but Charlene, she was the exception. There was nothing more scary than the look Charlene would give her and Flynn if they were late for the dinner.

"I'm here! I'm here!" Flynn yelled as he nearly ran through the portal door. He knew he was in trouble and as much as Eve feared Charlene, Flynn feared Eve. It wasn't like he was afraid of her or anything, but he surely didn't want the look Eve could give him, and would.

"You are 20 minutes late librarian. Where the _hell _have you been?" She asked him as he raced into the other room to find his suit.

"There was a delay, in the black market. I had to fight a pac of evil clowns. It's a long story," He answered from the other room.

"He is hopeless," She sighed looking back at Jenkins who had kept her company the past hour as she was ready way to early.

"I believe mr. Carsen losses track time easily," Jenkins said. Eve wasn't sure if he was standing up for Flynn or simply giving her facts like he always did.

"Yeah well if Charlene gives me the look, time is not the only thing he is going to lose track of," She threatened. Of course she didn't mean it, she was just annoyed.

"I'm finished," He said. Eve took her bag and practically dragged Flynn out to the car. They were in so much trouble.

"Hey, hey," He said stopping. "My flower, I forgot my flower," He said trying to walk the other way, but Eve was making it hard for him.

"Here," She said taking a flower out of the bag she had, without thinking. Flynn smiled when she gave it to him, still not moving.

"Is this the flower I left on our desk?" He asked. Eve blushed a little. Okay it was definitely not the plan to let him know she kept it with her always, as a kind of luck and reminder of him.

"No. Now let's go, Charlene will kill me if we are late, and if she kills me you will regret it," She said about to get into the car.

"No one will ever kill you on my watch," He said. If they hadn't been in a hurry, Eve would have been smiling from ear to ear, but they were.

"Come on we could have been there already," Eve said, but this time Flynn stopped her pulling her away from the car.

"What is really going on here?" He asked. Eve looked down, she had always been amazed that he could see right through her.

"I… It's just we are telling Charlene that we are moving in with each other, and I just. Charlene is kind of like a mother to you and I don't want to screw this up," Eve admitted and was confused when Flynn chuckled.

"You are nervous she won't be happy about it?" Flynn pointed out. "Look Eve she will be over the moon about this. She likes you, she think you are good at protecting me and she knows that I am happy with you in my life," He said, this time Eve couldn't help it but smile.

"Okay." She said. "But we are still late," She pointed out looking at her watch again.

"Let's go then," He said as they started walking.

"We should probably take the magic portal," She sighed. "I cannot believe i just said that with free will" she said and heard Flynn laugh behind her. And she couldn't help it to smile as well. They ran into to the library again, passing a very confused looking Jenkins on the way. When they arrived at the dinner Charlene were sitting at the table waiting for them.

"Great, I will tell her why were are late," Eve warned as they walked towards the table, Flynn hand on the small of her back as if he was leading her.

"Charlene we are so sorry, Flynn had…" Before she got to say it Charlene cut her off

"No worries Eve, I have been in love too," She told her. Eve wanted to argue telling her what really happened, but decided to let it go and enjoy the evening with Charlene and he librarian.


End file.
